Wings
by Armaina
Summary: Takes place on the Chozo homeworld when Samus is about 7. A slight look into the Chozo's spiritual views and ideals. Something that kinda makes you go "awwww!"


The day was a warm and sunny, the kind of day that the hatchlings often found it tiresome to play outside, and would retreat to the comforts of their homes. It was days like these Samus would often find herself wandering the large halls of the temple, studying the historical art on it's walls, or reading the history of her adoptive kin.

While scanning the hieroglyphs of one such wall, her attention was drawn to a rather large dipiction of a Chozo. Though rather normal looking, the unusual part were the large, impressive wings upon the Chozo's back. And not just one Chozo, but many others were seen with wings.

Samus glanced around her. She was certain Chozos did not have wings. She had never seen them fly, nor did she see any sort of thing that bore any sign that the Chozos were ever winged. She was almost compelled to peek under the robes of a nearby temple attendant to see if maybe they were hiding their wings. Instead, she tugged at the train of the attendant's robes as he passed her, and pointed to the art work when she got his attention.

"You don't have any wings, but why do the ones in the picture have wings?"

Samus inquired, looking up into the face of the tall bird.

He at first looked confused at Samus' question, but then a smile crossed his face. He kneeled on the ground so that he was more level with the small child.

"But hatchling, we _do_ have wings."

Samus' expression grew even more perplexed, staring a moment at the Chozo, then hopped around to his back and patted where such wings would be..

"What do you mean? Where are your wings, I don't seen them."

Her voice bore hints of frustration and annoyance. The Chozo shook his head and said nothing, but gently guided Samus around so that they were face to face again.

"No, no, Samus, what I mean to say is, they are spiritual wings."

Samus stared at the Chozo's soft expression, and listened intently.

"You see, there is more to life than this physical realm we are familiar with. There are achievements of the spirit that have no true sort of physical manifestations, but it is there. And when we leave this mortal plane, we will need those wings to ascend to what we were before we Chozo, nay to something greater than what we were before. This image here, is a depiction of the ascension of the Chozo that have left us, and what we shall be when we join them. This is why we are weaning ourselves away from most of out technology, because our ascension is crucial to lives as a whole."

Samus listened closely, soaking in all it was that he was saying, turning to look at the image that first sparked the question.

"Also..." the Chozo, once again commanding Samus' attention. "There are some Chozo that believe it is possible to ascend while still in a physical state. Some would even argue that the Chozo in the center is such ones."

Samus pondered this for a while, at first her expression was of contemplation, but slowly took on a rather upset countenance. The Chozo peered into the child's souring face, puzzled by her reaction. Most any other hatchling he had told about ascension became enthusiastic and eager to nurture their spiritual strength.

"What's the matter hatchling?"

Samus paused a moment before she spoke.

"I can't... I can't get wings... I'm not a Chozo"

The young girl appeared to be on the verge of tears.

The Chozo placed his arms gently on her shoulders.

"All creatures are capable of ascension. The universe would be unbalanced if this were not so."

"So.." Samus sniffled "You mean I can get wings too?"

"Of course you can. And if I may say so, I see no reason why you shouldn't achieve such."

"And.. what about... my parents?"

Her words escaped softly as she shifted her gaze about her, as though she was unsure where to look.

A warm smile spread across the wise Chozo's face.

"Parents who die protecting their clutch, have the grandest wings of them all."

A bright smile and look of warm relief crossed over Samus' face, as though the greatest comfort had been given to her.

"Now, go, the sun shall set soon, so there will be little time to play."

The Chozo motioned down the corridor.

"And let my words today give you comfort during bleak times."

Cheerfully, Samus nodded, and skipped down the hallway to the temple exit, occasionally, extending her arms and 'flapping' them as she jumped, giggling and squealing as she bounded down the hall.

The Chozo rose to his feet and watched her 'fly' down the hallway, smiling to himself. Though when he saw her turn the corner at the end of the hall... for a moment he could swear he saw a glint... as some sort of shimmering wings up on her back. Though he had little time to focus, as she was quickly out of sight. Maybe it was merely the sunlight, the way it shone through the temple windows... or maybe... just maybe. After all, she was the hatchling spoken of in the prophecies, to be their, nay, the universes' savior.


End file.
